The Life and Times of John Sheppard
by beccaleelee
Summary: John was ten years old when he learned the most. It was then that he decided he wanted to fly; it was then that he learned never to leave anyone behind. This is my first fanfic, so please be nice.


John was ten years old when he learned the most. It was then that he decided he wanted to fly; it was then that he learned never to leave anyone behind.

Two days after John's tenth birthday, his father took him to work with him. That day, John trailed behind him while he carefully studied helicopters, jets, and pilots. John was just starting to wish he were anywhere else when his father called him over to where he stood with another man.

"General Richardson, this is my son John." Joe Sheppard patted John's head in an attempt to smooth the boy's hair, and the General had to cough to hide his grin when John rolled his eyes.

Smiling warmly at the young boy, Richardson held out his hand. "It's nice to meet you, son."

John shook his hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you too, sir."

Joe smiled proudly as the General laughed. "Well, Colonel Sheppard, it would seem like you already have your son trained up for the Air Force."

John and his father both laughed, John playing the part of polite, obedient son perfectly, and after the two men exchanged a few more words John found himself trailing behind his father towards a helicopter.

"Dad?" John hesitantly began while they walked, unsure of whether or not his father was in the mood for questions. Taking the older Sheppard's silence for permission to continue, John asked, "Are we gonna fly in that chopper?" When his father grunted in the affirmative, John ducked his head to hide his grin. He'd never flown before, and somehow he knew that it was going to be incredible.

By the time they touched down later, John had made up his mind. He was going to fly, and he was going to be the best.

SGASGASGA

On John's first day of fifth grade, he got into his first fight. In the middle of a soccer game during recess Will Thompson had run by, eyes wide with panicked fear. Curious, John broke away from the game heading in the direction Will had come from.

John heard the sounds of a fight long before he saw it, Nick Wilson's pained cry urging him to switch from an easy jog to a full out sprint. As he rounded a corner of the school, the sight that greeted his eyes was one that made his blood boil. Nick lay curled on the ground surrounded by five older boys who were all kicking him.

John didn't know who the older boys were, and he didn't really care. All that mattered to him was that they were hurting a smaller boy who had apparently been abandoned by Will.

"What do you think you're doing?" John shouted, glaring at the bullies. They spared him a short glance, sizing up the threat, and then returned to kicking Nick. _Run away._ John told himself. _Run and get a teacher. You can't beat these boys._ "I said, what do you think you're doing." _I can't just leave Nick here; those __guys__ will kill him. _

The biggest boy looked up at John through squinty eyes. "Beat it runt." he growled. _Runt? Geez Squinty, I've never heard that one before._

John stepped towards the gang leader and lowered his voice dangerously. "Pick on someone your own size."

Squinty took his own step forwards and glared down at John. "Like who?" The two boys stood nose to stomach and John hesitated. _Take a step back, Squinty. Come on. Just give me some room._

Squinty smirked and steeped back looking pleased with himself. Immediately, John pulled back his fist and threw a solid punch, sinking his fist so deep into the guy's stomach that he wouldn't have been surprised if the boys standing behind Squinty could see his fist through the bullies back. With an audible "Oomph," Squinty doubled over, his breath knocked out of him. John quickly head butted him in the face, then turned to face the rest of his attackers.

The fight wasn't fair and didn't last long. John stayed on his feet and fought hard for as long as he could, but was soon thrown to the ground. The other boys kicked him in the chest and stomach for a time, but was soon left to hold back pained sobs as they walked away laughing together.

Eventually John sat up, looked over to where Nick had been, and saw that he was gone. John was glad. He didn't care what happened to him so long as those he cared about were safe. And as he remembered Nick curled up on the ground and Will running away, John thought, _I'll never be like that; I'll never abandon someone rather than take their place. I'll never leave a man behind._

SGASGASGA

When John was ten, he learned who it was he wanted to be. He figured himself out through a chance flight and a stupid fight. Sometimes he wonders what would have happened if he hadn't gone with his father that day; if he hadn't fought an impossible fight.

He wouldn't have had to choose between watching a man die and killing him himself.

He wouldn't feel responsible for a man under his command getting addicted to wraith enzyme and going AWOL.

He wouldn't feel responsible for every death of the soldiers and civilians under his protection.

But…

He wouldn't have met the obnoxious scientist who became his best friend.

He wouldn't have met the strong leader of her people.

He wouldn't have met the fierce runner, one of the last of his people.

He wouldn't have met the diplomat, the Scottish doctor, the Czech scientist, or countless others.

He wouldn't have been able to prove to himself and his father that he was strong.

He would not be John Sheppard


End file.
